thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (TSD)
In Schatzen-Safe-Zone, 19 year Sophie stared at the massive horde of walkers outside the walls. They were still there, gnashing their teeth and banging repeatedly. If this kept up, the walls would be down in an hour. Luke climbed up the ladder to join her. ”what a beautiful day!” ”Stop being a smart ass. They’re still keeping on.” They stood in silence for a moment, as the dead continued to moan. ”We need to sacrifice someone.” ”Um, Okay?.....Sophie-“ ”I’m serious. We need to escape from the herd. While they’re distracted we can lead the others out.“ ”Are you crazy? We are NOT doing that!“ ”Better 1 die then 68.” He thought for a moment. Regret filled his eyes. He then got a hold of himself and loaded his pistol. ”Who should I get?” Tyson woke up. It was still raining at the Hanesborough Safe-Zone....for the fourth day in a row. Sighing, he tried to go back to sleep. His boyfriend, Zachary, lay beside him, groaning in his sleep. Tyson got out of bed and pulled some jeans. Zack turned over, and rubbed Tyson’s back. “Up so early?” “Yeah.” “Come back to bed,” Zach murmured, rubbing Tyson’s chest. “Five more minutes.” “Fine.” He plopped back into his arms. No birds sang. Just the patter of rain, as usual. Zach kissed his neck. “So, do you wanna go for a run later? We still haven’t checked out that supermarket.” “Maybe. I just feel kind of ho-hum.” “That’s good too......” he replied, reaching for Tyson’s boxers. “Not going to happen,” Tyson smiled, patting Zach’s head. He pulled on a t-shirt and some deodorant and brushed his teeth. Tyson walked out on the front porch, snagging his raincoat off the rocking chair. He then walked outside as the rain pounded on his head. Being the leader of Hanesborough was not very fun. But the zone‘s previous leader, Brian, had gotten big a month ago. He had told Tyson to take over, moments before his death. Many of the residents disagreed with Brian‘s decision, but obeyed his final words. “Tyson!” Elizabeth jogged after him. He cringed. Elizabeth was a naggy girl who always was asking him about random things. Tyson ignored her, but she caught up. ”Ty, I have some bad news.” ”What.” ”There’s a hole in the wall.” “How big?” “About five feet....” “Are you kidding me? Thanks for wasting my time.” Elizabeth only walked closer. “Um, can you please fix it?” “Why can’t you?” “It’s -" “Don’t start with that bullshit. I’ve shown you a dozen times: staple the chicken wire over it, nail some boards and voila. Bye.” “Tyson-“ “Stop following me!” Elizabeth looked tired, and gently placed her hand on his arm. “The dead got in. They attacked....eight are dead.” Tyson felt hit in the face. “Renee....Brian.....Edward, Julie, Preston, Lisa....and Samuel.” Samuel was only six years old. They stood in awkward silence for a minute. “Have you made graves yet?” “We’re working on it. You need to fix the hole.” She turned around but stopped for a moment. “And Tyson? We kind of need you around here - so when you’re not giving blowjobs to your buddies, get your ass up and do something.” Elizabeth walked briskly back to the graves. Tyson sighed, running his hands through his hair. Nothing was turning out right. Wiping away a tear, he followed after her. Several people were sobbing on their doorsteps. One girl hugged an old woman who had been bitten, then jammed a kukri into her skull once she let her guard down. The dead lingered by the hole, snarling endlessly. There were dozens of corpses lying around - the people were tired of feeding them off and retreated back to their homes. A teenage girl walked up to Tyson, crying, and clearly having a breakdown. “Help me! Help me!” Tyson grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place. “What’s wrong? Are you bit?!” THUNK. The girl coughed blood all over his face. The tip of a blade was visible through her stomach. Another one then lodged into the side of her face and she fell to the ground. Behind her was a boy in his late teens. His hands were on his knees and he was rasping for breath, ”What the fuck?!” ”I....I thought she was a-“ ”You just freaking killed her you fucking idiot!” Tyson grabbed a piece of tar off the ground and whirled it at the boy who stepped back. Tyson examined her wounds. She couldn’t have been older then 13. Her pink sneakers were oozing in blood and her knees looked like they had no bones inside them. When he looked up the boy was gone. The girl moved. Tyson didn’t know that the dead could turn so quickly. She had died a mere 17 seconds ago. The record in the four months into the apocalypse he had seen was four and a half minutes. He ripped the blade out of her stomach and lodged it into her skull. Taking the other one out two, he wiped them on the grass and picked up her corose. Trotting iced to the graves, he began to dig another one. The soil was surprisingly easy to dig; after a quarter of an hour he had buried the young lady. Alone for once, he stood over the mound of dirt. He fumbled through the valuables she had had in her pockets. Among them was a library card. “Giovanna McLeod. Kind of a mouthful. I haven’t done this before, so...yeah. Rest In Peace." He lamely turned back around and started to fix up the fence.